Bleeding Love
by fyd818
Summary: Missing scene from “The Prodigal.” Ronon gets two special visitors to brighten his time in the infirmary. RononTeyla


Disclaimer: I do not own _Stargate: Atlantis_ or any characters therein. If I did, Teyla and Ronon would be long and happily married with half-a-dozen kids and a dog. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only, not for monetary gain. The title of this fic, _Bleeding Love_, is borrowed from the song of the same name by Leona Lewis. It, as well, does not belong to me.

Summary: Missing scene from "The Prodigal." Ronon gets two special visitors to brighten his time in the infirmary. RononTeyla

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff

Spoilers: _The Prodigal_

Pairing: Ronon/Teyla

Part: 1/1

Title: _Bleeding Love_

Author: fyd818

**Dedication**: To the awesome _TeylaFan,_ who long ago requested a fic where Ronon _finally_ gets to hold Torren. Sorry it took me so long to write, sweetie! -hugs-

Author's note: I generally liked _The Prodigal_, especially the part where Michael finally met his end – good riddance. LOL But I felt the ending was too lighthearted for such a serious episode – and Teyla should have gotten a chance to show gratitude toward Ronon for helping her and her son escape Michael's clutches. This fic was written for that purpose – as well as to be a bit of fluff, in hopes for the future. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

Bleeding Love

_fyd818_

* * *

"Hello, Ronon."

Reluctantly, Ronon cracked open one eye, wondering if he'd conjured up some company from sheer boredom. Though he certainly hoped this wasn't a hallucination. . . "Hi, Teyla." Opening both eyes, he shifted his gaze down to the figure snuggled safely in her arms. "Hey, Torren."

Teyla smiled at him, her eyes bright. "I hope we are not disturbing you?"

Ronon shifted to sit up on the bed tailor style. He patted the area in front of him, motioning for her to sit. She carefully maneuvered herself onto the mattress, matching his posture. "No, not at all. I'm glad for the company, actually. Thought I was going to go crazy, in here all by myself."

Looking down, Teyla set Torren on the mattress between them. Giggling, the little boy leaned back against his mother's knee, looking up at Ronon with curious, bright dark eyes. Familiar and melting dark eyes. . .

Ronon shook that off. "So – did you come to talk, or what?"

Teyla shook her hair out of her face, at the same time reaching down to brush her hand over Torren's downy head. "I wanted to thank you," she said softly. "You gave me enough time to get myself and Torren out of Michael's grasp. Just—" She hesitated, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "I wish you had not had to be thrown off a balcony to save us. I-I am glad your only injury was a concussion." She looked guilty.

He looked away, embarrassed. "Well – you know me." Reaching up, he gently tapped his loose fist against the side of his head. "It'll take more than a conk on the head to get rid of me."

Teyla smiled, a soft laugh filling the sudden silence between them after his comment. Torren, catching on to his mother's sudden good mood, giggled. He leaned away, awkwardly turning his little body until he could crawl on hands and knees over to Ronon. Looking up at him with adoring eyes, he planted his little hands against Ronon's knee. Balancing himself like so, he sat up and grinned toothlessly.

Ronon felt everything inside him melt. He'd never been quite so close to Teyla's baby before – to be truthful, he didn't want to scare the kid. He'd never really spent time around children before, so he didn't know how to act. He figured he'd better keep his distance, rather than doing something wrong – scarring Torren for life, and losing Teyla's friendship.

"He likes you." Teyla leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees. Putting her chin in one hand, she reached out to pat Torren's back gently with the other. "I have not seen him this happy in a while."

Torren laughed again, lifting his hands from Ronon's leg to hold his arms up. He tottered on his knees, still not comfortable with his balance. His little fingers contracted and relaxed, a begging motion.

Teyla looked up at Ronon, a comforting smile on her face. "He wants you to hold him," she said. She didn't look the least bit worried. "Go on."

Ronon hesitated. "I-I don't have much experience with children. . ." _But I guess now is a good time to start?_

Hooking her hands under Torren's little arms, Teyla gently lifted him to hold him out to Ronon. "We trust you," she said.

Hesitantly, Ronon reached out to take Torren from his mother. He carefully copied the way he'd seen Teyla hold him a hundred times. Torren snuggled against his chest, arms around his shoulders, head against his neck. Sighing happily, the little boy curled a small hand around a lock of Ronon's hair. Yawning, he closed his eyes, burying his face in Ronon's neck, nose pressed against the warrior's tattoo. His breathing evened out, puffing warm breaths across the Satedan's throat.

Ronon blinked. "I think he's asleep?" he whispered.

Teyla leaned back, propping herself up on her hands braced behind her. "I have not seen him fall asleep so quickly before," she said. "He slept all day yesterday, and did not want to fall asleep now, when he _should_ be sleeping. It is remarkable," she whispered.

In wonder, Ronon looked down at the little life in his arms. Torren slept on, oblivious to his audience. The small, warm body snuggled against his seemed so vulnerably sweet. It made him angry at Michael all over again, for trying to take advantage of such a harmless little boy and his equally innocent mother. He almost wished Teyla hadn't killed him, so he could have the honor himself. But in no way would he take the satisfaction of killing Michael away from Teyla. "He looks just like you," Ronon said instead.

Teyla looked away, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you." A small smile tickled at her lips, and he felt happy that he'd been able to please her so.

Carefully so he wouldn't wake Torren, Ronon rubbed his hand up and down the little boy's back, like he'd seen Teyla do. Teyla's son's mouth lifted in a smile, and Ronon froze, afraid he'd woken him. When he realized Torren was still asleep, he continued his soothing.

Reaching out, Teyla gently smoothed her finger down Torren's cheek. "You are so good with him," she whispered.

Ronon felt himself grin, unable to resist. "He's so sweet – and he was such a trouper yesterday." He looked up, his insides twisting a little nervously. "Just like his mother."

Teyla met his gaze squarely, a thoughtful expression in her eyes. "I would like to ask you something, Ronon," she said unexpectedly.

"Sure," Ronon said. His innards tightened a little more, and he hoped his nervousness wouldn't wake Torren. He forced himself to hold still, even though he wanted to move. Even though everything inside him was screaming to run away.

"When Torren gets older – will you train him?" Teyla finally released him from her gaze so she could look down at her son. "I want him to be able to take care of himself. This is a dangerous galaxy, as yesterday proved yet again. Should something happen to me – I want him to be able to defend himself. And you are the best warrior I know." She lifted her eyes again, meeting his firmly.

Ronon looked down at Torren, then up at Teyla again. Leaning forward a little, he carefully took Teyla's hand in his. Squeezing gently, he said, "I am honored that you asked me, Teyla. But – but don't you want the privilege of training him to yourself?" He wanted to train Torren – maybe more than he'd wanted anything ever before. But he didn't want to take that away from Teyla.

Teyla's hand joined his on Torren's back as she scooted a little closer. "You know things I do not," she said. "And—" She hesitated, as if debating whether or not to say what she was thinking. Her fingers brushed up and down her son's back absently as she considered. Ronon waited quietly, watching her expression shift from emotion to emotion. When she looked up again, he saw nothing but hope. "I want you to be a part of his life," she whispered.

Ronon swallowed hard. His heartbeat quickened, and he had to look away. He wanted to believe what he _thought_ – hoped? – he'd heard in her voice, seen in her eyes. "And – and what does Kanaan have to say about this?" he asked. He dared to peek up at her again.

Her expression hardened slightly. "Kanaan – will no longer be staying on Atlantis. With me, or otherwise."

He looked down at Torren, who continued to sleep his sweet, oblivious sleep. "I think I'd like that." He wondered what had happened, but wouldn't ask. When and if Teyla was ready to tell him, he knew she would. That was good enough for him.

Teyla met his eyes and smiled again. Her hand moved across Torren's back to meet his. They sat for a moment, staring at their hands joined on Torren's little back, which rose and fell with each breath he took.

"I think I would like that, too," Teyla said at last. She smiled, bright and sweet, squeezing his fingers with hers.

Ronon looked down at Torren, who was still smiling in his sleep. Looking at him, asleep, and Teyla, who looked back with such a smile, he was sure he could be happy again. Reaching out, he pulled Teyla in to share the hug. Yes, he could be happy again.

Suddenly, spending the night in the infirmary didn't sound so bad.

_-The End-_


End file.
